


A Feast of Pain

by evilwriter37



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e23 Insatiable, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Possession, Whump, lady!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Void rapes Lydia and eats up her pain.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Nogitsune
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	A Feast of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Got Away With It

Lydia didn’t want to cry. But she couldn’t help it as this  _ thing  _ pressed itself against her and ran its lips over her ear. Lydia tightened her jaw. She knew what was coming. Void fed off of negative emotions and pain, and he was going to create those things in her. He’d said he was insatiable, that he always had to feed, so that’s what he was going to do. 

But god, he was in  _ Stiles’ body _ . He was going to use her friend’s body against her. She could be glad for one thing though: Stiles wasn’t in this body, wouldn’t be in there watching this and suffering because he could do nothing to help. Stiles would never know about this. 

Void hiked up Lydia’s skirt, pulled down her underwear. So, he was getting to this right away. Well, Lydia supposed that at least she didn’t have to wait in dread. 

“Your pain is going to be so delicious, Lydia,” Void said softly into her ear. One hand was on her hip, bone-crushingly so, and the other was sneaking around to her front, dipping long fingers down between her legs. Lydia couldn’t help it: she moaned in despair. That was  _ Stiles’  _ hand,  _ his  _ fingers touching her like that. Oh, how she hated it. She wanted to say something, to scream, but it felt like someone was strangling her, like she couldn’t get her voice out. Besides, would it matter if she screamed? No one would hear her. Not down here. 

Fear like nothing she’d ever felt before was swallowing her whole. Here she was stuck with this- this  _ thing _ , and there was no one coming to save her. At least, not right now. She had no choice but to endure this. 

“Stop,” she got out, ever so softly. 

Void just laughed, and it was Stiles’ laugh, but malicious and twisted. This thing wouldn’t stop. It didn’t know  _ how  _ to stop. All it knew was that it was having fun with all these human and supernatural toys. 

Lydia didn’t mean to, but, she got wet down between her legs. It wasn’t her fault. It was from the touching, the touching that she didn’t want. Her body didn’t quite understand that, wasn’t catching up with her head. She whimpered and Void laughed again. 

“I’m going to eat up  _ all  _ your pain,” Void told her. He tugged at her ear with his teeth. “And then I’m going to kill everyone you love.”

“No.” It was just a whisper. 

“Yes.” Void’s hand came away from her, and she heard the sound of a button and zipper being undone. Tears streaked her cheeks, ran through her makeup, ruining it like she was about to be ruined. 

Then she felt him against her, hard, wanting for her agony. A choked sob left her. This was the utmost violation, to both her and Stiles. Stiles’ body was being used in despicable ways without his consent. Yes, the two had split from each other, but that didn’t mean this didn’t feel and look and sound exactly like Stiles. 

Void pushed into her, and Lydia gasped, clutched at the iron bars in front of her. She wanted to fight him so badly, claw him with her nails, attack him in any way she could, but he was so much stronger than her. It would be utterly pointless, and end up getting her injured. No, she had to stay still and take this.

Lydia had had sex before, but it hurt as Void pushed into her. Her body was catching up with this now, and it didn’t want it just as much as she didn’t. She gave a small cry, clutched at the bars harder, nails digging into the metal.

Void kept his lips on her ear. It was like he needed a skin-to-skin connection with her to eat. She heard him moan, and she didn’t know if it was from being inside her or from her pain. Maybe it was both. 

She felt like she was violating Stiles as Void began thrusting. This was  _ his  _ body,  _ his  _ manhood inside her, his hands, his voice. These were all things Stiles had not given Lydia the privilege to know. And now she knew them. She knew what his cock felt like inside her, knew what his hands felt like touching her in intimate places, knew what his sensual moans sounded like. God, Void even  _ smelled _ like him, a mix of detergent and some sort of citrus deodorant. Would she ever be able to look at Stiles again?

Again, Lydia didn’t want to cry, but she did. 

  
  


Void inhaled Lydia’s scent, the scent of her pain, her anguish. What was beautiful about this was that it wasn’t just physical pain - it was emotional too. He kept his lips on her ear so he could suck all of it off her, but slowly, savoring it. He didn’t want to ruin his meal by going too fast.

As Void thrusted into her body, he thought of his host, of Stiles. He knew his true name - Mieczyslaw - knew his feelings for every one of his friends, knew about his deceased mother. He knew that he’d wanted Lydia like this, and he wished they hadn’t split if only so he could show Stiles what he was doing, taunt him with it, drink in his pain too. All this pain, all this  _ delicious _ pain. 

“What do you think Stiles is doing now?” Void asked Lydia. “Do you think he knows what I’m doing to you?”

“D-don’t talk about him.” Lydia’s voice was frightened, pained, and Void took that in as well.  _ Oh _ , this was delicious. If he couldn’t taunt Stiles he could at least taunt Lydia. 

“He likes you, you know.” He paused to moan, feeling particularly good from being inside Lydia. He could feel the pain pulsing through her insides from this, could smell her terror and sickness. “A lot.”

“Shut up.”

“He wanted to do this to you. Just. Like. This.”

“S-Stiles wouldn’t.” There were tears in Lydia’s voice.

“Oh, but he would. Do you remember the time you were all drugged up and he was in your room? No, of course you don’t. But he does. He wanted to  _ take  _ you.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“He didn’t,” Void confirmed. “But he wanted to.” Maybe he could completely ruin Stiles for Lydia, ruin him before he died. And then this body would be his and solely his. 

Void tossed his head back and laughed.

  
  


Lydia cried as her rape continued, and Void moaned the whole while. There was no pleasure from this for her, nothing to ease the pain. Stiles’ scent was strong in her nose, and she wondered if she’d be able to smell anything else ever again, or if everything from now on would just smell like him. 

Void thrusted hard, two hands crushing her hips. He didn’t seem to care so much about the sexual side of this, didn’t deign to touch her anywhere else. He just wanted to hurt her and eat it all up. It made Lydia feel used.  _ So _ used. 

Void moaned again, louder this time, and Lydia cringed and squeezed her eyes shut when she felt him releasing into her. God, had she taken her pill last night? Would it even matter?

Then Void was bringing a hand up to her neck, grasping her by the throat. He squeezed a little, hard enough to just barely choke her. He slipped out of her as he did this, but the moans didn’t stop. He was feasting on her pain, eating it in huge bites instead of savoring it slowly like he had been earlier. Lydia wished it would actually take her pain away, but it didn’t work like Scott’s power to take away pain, not at all. She would still feel all the hurt and confusion. 

Then Void was finally pulling away from her enough for her to pull up her underwear and fix her skirt. He was running a hand fondly through her hair.

“Didn’t your parents tell you not to play with your food?”

Lydia stopped. Where had that come from, that fire, that sass? Suddenly, she was being spun around and slammed against the bars. Void held her by the wrists, hard enough to bruise. The soulless look in his eyes was too much for Lydia to bear. Those were Stiles’ eyes looking at her like that. She turned her head away.

“I will play with my food as much as I want,” Void told her. He inhaled deeply, as if drinking up the scent of her fear. (That’s probably what he was doing.) He was playing with her hair again. “I will play with it until it no longer serves its purpose.”

That frightened Lydia to no end. That meant until she was dead. He would have her until she was dead. And he could do whatever he wanted to her. She had no power to stop him.

  
  


Lydia didn’t tell anyone what had happened to her. How could she, in all the chaos, in the wake of Allison’s death? Her pain didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. 

And Void got away. Like always. He was tricky, slippery, and catching him was like trying to catch an eel with bare hands - it was impossible. 

Of course, Lydia hated the scent and feel and sound of Stiles now. But she couldn’t reveal that, especially since she platonically loved him. Yes, she loved him. She could admit that. There was nothing wrong with loving one’s friends.

And she didn’t want to torture him with the knowledge of what the nogitsune had done to her. She couldn’t. Stiles would just blame himself.

So, she pushed everything down and away, and focused on helping to catch the eel. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Drakaina_amore64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakaina_amore64/pseuds/Drakaina_amore64) Log in to view. 




End file.
